The Seventh
by Andrew Kennedy
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh hokage . He achieved his dream, married the girl he loved (Hinata) and was expecting a child but all of that changed when she died. Three years later Naruto is lost , sad and angry at himself. Will our hero be consumed by darkness ? ,will he find love ? Find out in "The Seventh"
1. Prologue

**All characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **Hey how you doing, this is my first fanfic ever , I don't actually like to write that much but I've had this idea in my mind for a while now so I just wanted to write it before it flew away to the land of forgotten thoughts.**

 **This story takes place just three years after Naruto's wedding , Naruto is hokage, he lost Hinata in an accident and he has become engulfed by darkness and sadness.**

 **with that being said i hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The strongest man alive. The man who fought a god and actually won. The man who always received hate and gave smiles back. The man who saved a friend who was consumed by darkness and thirst for revenge . The man who had a dream and actually made it a reality. The container of the **kyūbi no kitsune,** this is Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh hokage of konoha and were is our hero do you ask,well he is sitting in a stool...in a... bar, getting drunk or at least trying to.

Today June 21th, marks the second anniversary of the death of Hinata Hyuga. The hokage's wife died only three months before giving birth to their first born. At the time Naruto was in Suna visiting Gara for political reasons, Hinata was always protected by two of the hokage's best anbus but even that wasn't enough to prevent the terrible incident.

Naruto changed that day , since the moment Sakura told him what happened or since the moment he came back 3 days later with blood all over his clothes carrying the lifeless body of Hinata. That day he swore that he would protect the few people that are dear to him at all cost, since then he became cold and serious because he wouldn't risk losing anyone else because of his naiveness, of his stupidity for thinking that there could be peace on this world, this cruel yet beautiful world.

Needless to say Naruto has a hell of a good reason to be trying to forget about this horrible day with some alcohol. So this is why we find our hero sitting in a stool , in a bar just wanting to have some peace in this dreadful day but of course the little peace he was having came to an end when a beautiful blonde woman with hazel eyes and a diamond-shaped marking on her forehead came into the bar, she was wearing a grass green haori with the words "gamble" written on the back, underneath that she wore a kimono style blouse that gave a good amount of cleavage, of course this was Tsunade Senju, former 5th hokage of the hidden leaf village .With every step showing her authority , ignoring the few who dared to look at her, she made her way towards her fellow blonde.

"Here you are, I've been looking everywhere for you"Tsuande said, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, baa-chan"Naruto said without taking his eyes off his glass.

"you still call me that after all the things we've done"she said with a devious smile.

Expecting an answer that never came she just gave a big sigh and sat on the stool next to him, she asked the bartender for a drink and then just let the silence flow between them. She knew what day today was , she knew the pain he was feeling and that is why she was here, because he Naruto Uzumaki is her one and only most precious person. He saved her from herself and erased all the pain she had, she saw him grow from a snot-nosed annoying brat to a wonderful man and wanted to help Naruto for all these reasons but the main one being that she, Tsunade Senju was...in _love_ with him, since the day he protected her with all his might without really knowing her, the moment he stayed put to his word and actually mastered the rasengan in a week in that moment he woke something inside of her that had died many years ago. He then spoke with a serious voice completely breaking her thoughts.

"I'm not in the mood for sex Tsunade"Naruto said, with slight annoyance in his voice.

And then she remembered, those words reminded her of their first time, the best night of her life.

* * *

Flashback.

It happened months after the accident, The hokage could be seen at his office standing behind his desk looking at the moonless night that was above the city of konoha , he had a bottle of sake in his right hand and on the left hand he had a picture of Hinata and him on their wedding day. He was about to take a sip of the bottle when he heard a knock on the door. When he gave the permission ,the door opened to reveal Tsunade . She walked in and immediately saw the state he was in, she then felt the need to listen and be there with him , after a few bottles they both got drunk and after that it was a blur. She remembers waking up with strong arms wrapped around her and feeling like it was a dream, a wonderful dream, then all the memories came at her.

The rough and sometime tender meeting of lips,the way their tongues danced in each other mouths,the way he touched her body, hungry and desperate for flesh. Blue eyes staring down at her as she was doing the things she wanted to do to him and only him for so long. Slow and deep thrusts that made her lose her mind in complete ecstasy. The moment of release was soon to come and her screams could be heard but she didn't care because it was him listening to them it was him making her scream in that way in the first place.

That morning both of them went their different ways and she assumed that it was the end of that but she needed more of the love she so much desired, the love of the man she loved , she knew that he did it because he needed a way to forget all the pain and for her that was enough , to help him forget and to at least have him in any way. A week later he appeared at her doorstep and she was more then happy to welcome him to her open arms and her _bed_. After that it just kept happening, sometimes she went looking for him and sometimes it was him looking for her,just wanting to forget or in her case to be loved by him. It's been continuing since then.

Flashback end.

* * *

"What makes you think that I'm here for that "She said, taking a sip of the sake the bartender just brought her.

"Then why are you here for?, can't you see that i just want some peace?!"He said with an angry tone, looking at her for the first time since she came in.

She turned her gaze to him, strong azure eyes meeting beautiful hazel eyes and then she noticed that his eyes were red, she noticed the bags that were under them and then she saw the pain, she could almost feel his pain just looking at those blue eyes of him.

Naruto saw it all, he saw recognition, understanding and hurt go trough her eyes, he realized that he was harsh on her, even if this was Tsunade Senju one of the legendary sannin he knew that he was the only loved one she had left.

"I'm sorry if I am bothering you, Ill just leave "She said breaking the silence that they had created.

She got up and turned to leave but when she was about to start walking she felt his hand wrap around her wrist.

"No!"he practically screamed,standing up he continued "Stay, I'm sorry, I just...just"he couldn't finish his sentence because Tsunade had grabbed his cheek with one hand and with the other she put her index finger on his lips.

"I understand" She said breaking the distance between them and pulling him into a hug.

Naruto corresponded the hug, with her head on his chest she could feel his strong yet peaceful heartbeat. They stayed like that for a few minutes when he broke the hug just to take her chin with his hand and slightly rising her head just so that he could put a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get out of here" he whispered, taking her hand in his and starting to walk out of the bar, completely ignoring the people who had been gazing at them.

"Ok" She murmured just enough for him to hear "I'll follow you anywhere you go, Naruto" she tough with a smile and the small blush on her face.

* * *

 **Well that it is my friends. This is a one-shot I guess but if the story gets good feedback then I will continue it for sure since i have a few ideas on my mind.**

 **Have a good one.**


	2. Rainy day

**All characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **Hey I'm back , since I'm a man of my word and that the story got really good feedback I'll continue the story ( and finish it ), the story will be a few chapters long for sure. Before we start I want to make some things clear, like I said last chapter the story takes place three years after Naruto's wedding, he got married at age 19 so that makes him 22 , Tsunade is exactly 38 years older than him so she is 60 in this story.**

 **Naruto: 22.**

 **Tsunade: 60.**

 **I also appreciate the productive comments since this is my first story ever or any other type of writing that isn't for college. Venom Spirit big thanks for the advice, I will do my best !.**

 **Now with that being said lets get right to it.**

* * *

Dark clouds covered the sky of Konohagakure as the steady rain fell on the village. Distant thunder roared regularly with occasional lightning coming right after, turbulent strong winds rocked the rooftops and the rain fell as if it knew of the hardships that were about to come, each droplet alighted on his skin with just enough coolness to command his mind to the present, to pull him away from the shock of hearing the news about his wife. He raised his head to look at the grey that touched the sky above Konoha.

The hokage had just gotten back from his political trip at Suna, he had entered the village gates with a smile on his face and eagerness to see his wife that he hadn't seen for almost a week. He wanted to cancel and to stay with her since she couldn't go with him because of her pregnancy, but she denied with a smile on her face, telling him that being the leader of the village came first and that she would be fine, after she assured him multiple times he just gave up and ended going alone.

Expecting her to be at the gates at his return, Naruto was surprised only to find Sakura and Shikamaru waiting for him with frowns on their faces. His smile banished as soon as he sensed their negative emotions, thinking the worst he just went up ahead and asked about Hinata. He could see it in their faces, the way their eyes widen upon naming her, the way they turned to look at each other passing a mutual message. Nodding to Shikamaru, Sakura stepped forwards and struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

"N-Naruto" she said with her head down, her voice so soft that he almost didn't hear it. Finding the courage , she finally said "Yesterday, she...she..." tears forming on her eyes that were immediately being washed away by the rain.

"Something happened" Shikamaru finished, complete seriousness on his face.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as the full implication of those words hit him, his skin turned completely pale, chills ran throughout his body, his legs started shaking. Has something happened to his wife or his unborn child. He is brought back to reality as the sky thunders above him. Naruto's expression melted into a cold and serious one , he took control of his emotions , his body stopped shaking and his posture changed, his figure became bigger showing more authority.

"Where is she?" he demands, his face cold as a stone.

* * *

Naruto ran trough the forest, his heart was pounding, his throat was rasping, water from the rain being evaporated by the intense power that radiated from his sun-like cloak. After hearing that Hinata Hyuga had been kidnapped by a group of rebels, he immediately turned into 'Kurama Mode' and made his way towards the place were the search party, that had been sent to retrieve her, had lost trace of her.

After running for hours he finally sensed her chakra, it was weak and he couldn't sense their newborn's presence either. He ran faster even if it wasn't possible. Getting closer to her, he sensed around a hundred rebels surrounding Hinata.

Arriving at the spot, he hided and noticed that the group of rebels were resting a few feet from a river. He immediately saw that Hinata was tied to a tree, she had bruises all over her, she had blood on her head, her clothes were ripped on several places, he saw that her pregnant belly had blood on it, she had her eyes closed, dried tears on her cheeks. Naruto held still, Staring at Hinata, eyes locked on her closed ones, muscles tight, clenched fist, he jumped into action as his face contorted into one he had never worn before. Rage, pure rage.

Everyone turned their heads towards the scream that made one of the rebels, they saw him, the seventh. They stared in shock and fear into the pair of orange eyes that burned with so much hatred and anger. He was standing right in front of Hinata, he was holding one of the rebels by the neck, while an unrecognizable body that had to be a rebel was at his feet.

Crushing the rebel's neck, Naruto took a step forwards but immediately turned around when he heard Hinata, she had her eyes barely open with a sad smile on her face.

"N-N-Naruto" she struggled to say, while tears stared to fall from her face. "I Knew... y-you were coming" she said while her face felled pointing towards the ground, she had fallen unconscious.

With a lone tear running trough his cheek, Naruto made a clone that went towards Hinata. With anger evident in his face, he turned around to the many rebels that were now surrounding him.

 ** _"Naruto, let me take care of this"_** demanded a voice inside of him.

 _"This bastards will pay and I want to be the one to do it"_ he mentally responded to him.

 ** _"As you wish kit"_** the nine tails said.

He saw enemies all around him, waiting for the perfect moment strike him down. Their eyes full of anger, utter loathing and fear. Their swords and kunai ready to attack and their pitiful killer intent making a mocking effort to make him cower.

All he could see, all he could feel was ... **Hate**.

He saw them, waiting for him to attack. He had no remorse or hesitation in his heart for what he was about to do.

"I will kill you all" Naruto quickly roared before brutally slamming his foot on the ground making half the whole forest tremble.

* * *

Corpses were all over the area, blood everywhere. They laid like dolls in the grass, limbs at awkward angles and heads held in such a way that they couldn't be sleeping. Everyone was dead, every single one. He turned to see his clone that was right beside his wife.

Naruto approached Hinata, his clone dispelled the moment he felled on his knees right in front of her. He was too late. She was dying, he could tell, he didn't need Kurama to remind him or to tell him that even he the **kyūbi no kitsune** couldn't save her or his unborn child. She had a smile on her face, dried tears on her cheeks and blood on her forehead and all over her body. She had one hand on her pregnant belly, she raised her other hand to caress his whiskered face.

"Don't cry, my love" She said with tears falling freely now. "We will be waiting for you. We love you" She said as her hand felled to her side while her eyes closed.

Naruto stood speechless, horror evident on his face for he had just lost the most precious thing to him. He laid his powerful yet soft hand fell on her cold skin. He placed his hand over her chest that did not rise or fall, that contained no beating heart. His tears splashed on her belly giving it a kiss. Taking her into his arms, he cried.

"I am" he said between sobs "S-so so sorry, I've failed you" he finished burying his face to her neck.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha, no clouds were present on the sky. The week long storm had stopped. It's been three days since a group of rebels that opposed the hokage had took the opportunity to kidnap his defenseless wife while she was alone at her house. Two of the best anbu that had the task to protect her were nowhere to be found.

"Hey! the hokage has returned" yelled the shinobi that was guarding the gates while he saw that far away a figure that appeared to be the hokage was coming towards the gates.

All the civilians and shinobi rushed to the gates hoping to see the Hokage returning safely with his wife but what they saw was nowhere near what they were expecting. The Seventh was walking towards the village gates. What used to be a white cloak was now red. He had blood all over his clothes and body, his bloody face was full of sadness and fury but what everyone was shocked about was that he was carrying the lifeless body of Hinata Hyuga, his wife. Shocked gasps were heard all over the crowd that had formed at the entrance of the village.

It was then that they all saw that _he_ Naruto Uzumaki had changed.

* * *

 **Now now I know what you are thinking. why was this chapter so sad ? or Why couldn't Hinata defend herself ?. Well it had to be explained how Hinata died and I know that Hinata is strong but because of her pregnancy she was unable to defend herself. Like I said, I know this story is not perfect in many ways but is my first one and I'm doing my best.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review it really helps!**

 **Have a good one.**


	3. Something unexpected

**All characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **Hey, I'm back with another chapter, this one is more of a Tsunade's POV perspective. There is a minor lemon on this one and there would be ones coming in the future for sure. Any help is welcome.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, leave a review cause like I've said it really helps.**

 **W** **ith that being said lets get right into it .**

* * *

Tsunade smiled as she watched Naruto sleep. After exiting the bar they made their way towards his place, the second they entered his house their clothes were discarded and... well you know what happened next.

She could see the sun beginning to seep through the blinds, and there was a soft breeze coming in the window, as she laid naked in bed with her _lover_. With her head on his chest, arms and legs intertwined she couldn't help but smile as she could hear and feel his heartbeat.

Sighting as she looked upwards, a blush formed on her face when she saw the handsome sleeping face of Naruto Uzumaki, he was in deep sleep. Sometimes she asked herself if Naruto is truly human. For her, he is just so...perfect. He is strong yet so gentle, he is smart yet a loving idiot, and he is just an amazing person in her and many other's eyes.

Tsunade had always wanted to have _something_ with the jinchuriki but there was always something that stopped her.

At first it was that he was just too young. When she first came back to the village she realized that she had a _thing_ for him. At that time people hated Naruto because he was that annoying, ramen-obsessed, hyperactive brat but most importantly because he was the host on the _nine-tails._ And she honestly didn't care because she saw trough all his _layers,_ she knew that at that time she was the only one that could see it. She saw the future, she saw the man that he would one day become and she loved him and she made a promise to herself and that was that she would wait for him.

When he came back from his training trip with Jiraiya, he had matured so much, he was still young and annoying but he was growing up and was taking steps towards becoming the man he has become today. Naruto gained the respect of all the village when he defeated pain, the respect of all the people who hated him, he changed them like he changed her.

Then the war came and Naruto once again proved to the entire ninja world that he had a heart of gold. He won the war, he saved everyone by defeating a god and by stopping his best friend from his own madness, the future to be hokage was viewed as a hero by everyone. After the war Kakashi took the seat from her, she was more than happy to have her freedom back but she knew it wouldn't be the same now that she knew Naruto. All she could think about was him and then it hit her that her life revolved around him, he was the only reason she came back to the village in the first place so she made her mind and tried to let her heart speak for the first time in almost six years since she knew him. She knew she loved him in a way she shouldn't, she knew it was wrong, she was way past her age to love but she didn't care because after many years of being alone she was desperate to love again. Even if Naruto didn't see her the way she wanted him to see her, she had to tell him how she felt. So the legendary sucker made her mind and it was that regardless of how society viewed their relationship, regardless of age, regardless if he loved her back the same way she was gonna gamble her love.

But all her plans were crushed when rumors started that the hero of the fourth was dating Hinata Hyuga and when the rumors turned out to be reality she decided that it was better to just... not ruin things between them.

Every time she saw Naruto and Hynata together she felt... happy for him. And well jealous, really really jealous. She couldn't help getting into feminine fury ( poor Shizune ) every time she saw Naruto give her the love she always craved from him but she knew he was happy so that made her happy too even tough it was painful to her.

When their wedding invitation came, she couldn't help but cry. Yes, she Tsuande Senju, one of the legendary sannin, former hokage, best medic ninja after her grandfather, one of the most beautiful woman across the ninja world cried. She cried because she knew that one day it would come that he would find someone for him get married and start a family and what would she do, she will see all this from the shadows and die alone without telling him how much he loved him.

She decided that after the wedding she would travel the world and get back to her old ways but this time she would be happy because the person she loved although not with her was happy and alive.

The news of him becoming a future father spread as fast as the news oh him becoming the new hokage, 'the seventh'. Not surprisingly he kept the promise he made to her all those years back. He bacame the hokage and was expecting a child with the woman he loved, he became an splendid man. She was... _happy_ for him but she couldn't erase the pain she felt deep in her heart.

And then it _happened_.

She was back as fast as she could but when she came back it was too late. The man she fell in love wasn't the same. The lost of his wife and unborn child was too much for even him, it changed him.

She once again was back in the village because of him, she tried to get close to him but he refused anyone that tried. After the death of his wife, he went away from the village for a few weeks, no-one knew where he went, Kakashi had to take his place until he came back. And when he did come back she was the first one to be there for him.

And well, after a few months of seeing him suffer she decided to just this one last time gamble her love to him, the love he so much needed to ease his pain. So the one of the many nights he was suffering she entered his office and gave him all of _her_.

She once again smiled when he started to move and the red coloring her cheeks became even more crimson when she felt him kiss the top of her head.

 ***Small lemon.***

"Morning" he said dragging her closer to his chest.

Goosebumps formed all over her body and she could feel the butterflies on her stomach.

"Good morning Naruto" she responded, looking deep into his azure eyes.

"Did you sleep well ?" he asked.

"Of course I did" she responded, kissing his chest." You know...is quite late"

"Yeah" Naruto said as he trailed his hand down on Tsunade's bare back all the way down to her ass, giving it a squeeze.

She let out a moan, she could see the lust in his eyes. She got up, getting on top of him. Now straddling his waist, Tsunade started kissing Naruto. On their first time Tsunade was surprised to find out that the once knucklehead brat is a very, very _passionate_ and _enthusiastic_ lover.

While they were on their passionate lip lock, Naruto took one of his hands that were gripping her ass up to the back of her head deepening the kiss. Their tongues melding with one another, Tsunade tangled her hands into Naruto's hair and pushed her body as much as she could against his, she could feel his hardness between her ass cheeks.

Breaking the kiss, they looked at each other, his gaze giving her a silent command. With a train of saliva connecting them, her hand went down to grab his manhood, lining it with her pussy before she slid down.

Moaning Tsunade bit her lip, a wave of pleasure and euphoria hitting her. Naruto was _big_. It always felt amazing went he was inside her.

She started to move up and down, building a rhythm as they kept their gazes on each other. Her eyes full of love and lust and his full of need.

Wrapping her arms to his neck, she drew her body closer to hers. Her hard nipples rubbed against his muscled chest. Naruto moved his hands to her back and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her in place as he started to trust himself deeper into her.

"Oh yes... N-Naruto" She moaned as Naruto pumped into her pussy, touching the entrance of her womb with each trust.

Naruto took her lips once again locking them with his, she moaned into his mouth when he hit a spot.

"F-fuck... Tsunade" he groaned breaking the kiss, his hands moved to hear breast, groping them, his fingers playing with her sensitive nipples.

The slug princess arched her back, she was lost in complete pleasure, she was close, so close. She could tell that Naruto was close too by the way his thrusts became more erratic and harder.

After a few more trust everything was engulfed in white. She couldn't help but scream the name of the man that made her lose her breath each time he took her.

 ***Small lemon end.***

* * *

After the quick morning sex, they both shared the shower. They rarely did that, Tsunade loved it because it was more... _intimate_.

Finishing the shower, Naruto had to go. He was running late, he had to go or Shikamaru and Shizune would give him hell. Tsunade giggled at the thought of that because as much as it was funny she also knew how Shizune got when she was late or drank at work when she was the hokage.

Since coming back, the former hokage started working at the hospital and with Sakura pregnant she was always welcomed to help her with the hard duty of running a hospital.

Now both out of the house each going their different ways. they were right in front of each other.

Normally Naruto would give her a kiss on the forehead and he would go his way. So expecting that , she was surprised when Naruto took her hand.

"Tsunade I've been meaning to tell you that... I'm thankful" He said, his eyes directly on hers. he had a smile on his face, a smile that she hadn't seen since before the incident. A smile that made her blush ( and that extremely irritated her ), that smile that was so rare and beautiful.

"You have been the rock that I so desperately needed and...thank you Tsunade" he said, sweetly kissing her on the lips.

To say that Tsunade was taken back was an understatement. Breaking the kiss Naruto gave her another warm smile before disappearing on a swarm of leaves.

The queen of slugs stood motionless, taking a hand to her lips, to the lips that he has kissed not with need or lust but with _love_. She couldn't help but smile completely ignoring the blush that had crept to her face.

Smiling like an idiot, she turned on her heels and started walking towards the hospital. She really hated when Naruto made this side of her come out but she couldn't deny that she felt like a teenager who just received her first kiss from her longtime crush. This well hidden sensible side of her.

Today was gonna be a good day, she thought.

* * *

 **Till next chapter. Have a good one.**


	4. Courage

**All characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **Hey I'm back, I Know it's been a while, I've been busy but there is also the fact that I'm not a writer. Putting your emotions into a story, making you guys (the readers) feel what the characters are feeling, and making the story itself come alive is really hard for me, that it's why I have huge respect for the people in this site who are good at it cause it's extremely difficult.**

 **So please have patience.**

 **With that being said let's get right to it.**

* * *

Walking on the corridor that led towards his office, Naruto sighted. Not in fatigue or annoyance like he would usually do, but today it was in peace, he felt relieved even happy, something he hasn't felt in a long time and he knew the reason or the person behind it, Tsunade.

Just the tough of her made him smile, the busty blonde has been his savior, she has helped him forget and erase the pain he felt and still feels. Even tough their first time he felt completely guilty because he had taken another woman to the sacred place he had shared with Hinata, his _bed_.

But he later understood that this was no ordinary woman but Tsunade, his baa-chan, one of the first people to believe in him.

He always saw her with love, after all she was like a mother to him, so when did he start seeing her as a _woman ?_. Who knows ?

But he is sure about something and that is that she makes him feel things he never has felt before.

Her body is intoxicating, she is addicting and even tough she uses a _genjutsu_ to make her appear young, he doesn't care and after having her in his arms for many nights, he came to the realization that he was addicted to her.

Naruto loves her and he always has, but not the way he loved Hinata so maybe he was just... _grateful_ that she has been by his side, that she helps him forget or that when he is with her the pain he feels goes away. But who knows ?.

The whiskered blond has always sucked with love, he has always been completely oblivious with the way woman feel towards him so not surprisingly he had no clue about Tsunade's feelings towards him. For him she was like him, just trying to forget about the loved ones she has lost in the past.

 _"Tsunade senju huh? who knew baa-chan and I would end up like this, screwing each other ?"_ He though as mischievous smile formed on his face.

With a smile on his face, he opened the door that led to his office, standing there was Shizune, his assistant, she was holding a stack of papers on her hands.

"Morning Shizune-neechan" he exclaimed in a somewhat happy mood. His face turned into a puzzled one when he heard the stack of papers fall to the floor.

Shizune couldn't help but gasp. " _Is he... smiling_? _"_ she tough, placing a hand to her mouth.

"Humm, you okay" Naruto asked now worried.

"N-Naruto-sama ?..."

"Would you please drop the _sama_ " he interrupted her, with annoyance in his voice. After picking up the papers she dropped, he made a bunch of clones and immediately started working ignoring the shocked Shizune, "Ah and would you get me some ramen, I'm starving, dattebayo"

"H-Hai h-hokage-sama" she said running out of the door, completely missing the angry glare Naruto gave her for being so formal with him.

" _Women_ " he sighted with small smile on the corner of his lips.

* * *

 **With Tsunade.**

Walking through the busy streets of Konoha, Tsunade made her way towards the hospital. With a smile on her red lipsticked lips, she recalled the events of the morning that she had spend with her favorite person. Just the tough of _him_ made her heart fluster.

She felt amazing.

Because Naruto, her _Naruto_ had just said the most beautiful words to her, even tough he just thank her, she could feel the love and passion in each word he had said to her.

He was starting to be the same old lovable idiot, he was starting to open up again to people but most importantly he was starting to love again, and the queen of slugs couldn't help but hope that she will be the one he would give all the love to.

How pathetic right, Tsunade Senju, falling in love with someone several decades younger than him (36 years younger than her to be exact) but she stopped caring about a lot things, because when she is in his arms is enough to make all insecurities go away.

Just remembering the night before made her cheeks burn red and her smile grew even wider, now she really looked like an idiot. She couldn't wait to see Naruto again, maybe she would go visit him to his office later today and maybe later at night he could...

"Lady Tsunade" her daydream came to an end when she herd the voice of a woman she knew too well.

The busty woman turned around and saw her former student, Sakura. She was walking towards her, with one hand waving at her and the other one resting on her pregnant belly. The pink hair woman had a smile on her face. With a few weeks away from giving birth to a baby girl, Sakura couldn't be any happier.

Sakura immediately noticed the smile Tsunade had. Seeing her master in such a good mood hasn't been a rare occurrence lately, but today she was... overjoyed, it was the first time seeing her like this. Joy was evident in her eyes and the aura she was transmitting was a welcoming and warm one, something very, very unusual of her.

Sakura frowned when the smile on the sannin's face turned into a shit-eating grin, much like her whisker teammate's one. She squealed when she felt Tsunade wrap her arms around her, putting her into a crushing hug (without hurting the baby of course).

"Hey Sakura, how is the baby doing" she asked.

Ok now she was speechless, Tsunade never smiled like that, never the less give hugs. Now she was worried or rather scared.

"T-Tsunade-sama?, w-why are you in s-such a...good mood?" Sakura asked as she broke the hug, with a worried smile on her face.

"What are you saying Sakura ?" She said "I'm always like this"

"Yes of course" she said with a nervous laugh "But never _this_ happy, what made made you be this joyous today?"

After seeing that she was indeed in such a happy mood she decided to calm down, giving a sigh, putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders, she looked up to her eyes and with a small sweet smile on her delicate face she said to her.

"Naruto, he...he is starting to open up again, he is starting to be his old self and that makes me very happy" Tsunade then lowered her face.

"That's excellent news" She exclaimed, her eyes lit up with happiness in them "I knew you were the right person to pull him out of his depression Tsunade-sama"

At the sound of this Tsunade lifted her face, "M-me ?" she asked with curiosity.

"Of course master, you Understand Naruto better than anyone" her tone became soft "You have both lost precious people and that makes you understand what he is going through, plus you are like a mother to him"

 _"Like a mother huh ?"_ she tough, "Yeah, i guess you're right, now let's go, we're going to be late" Tsunade said as she dragged the pregnant woman towards the hospital.

* * *

 **Later that day.**

Naruto hated paperwork, he hated being tuck at his desk. While being the most powerful ninja in the village (Only Sasuke could match him), the hokage was stuck on his desk doing paperwork.

Even when creating clones to help him, the stacks of paper just keep coming. How did Kakashi managed to do this, every time he came to his office he was reading his " _icha icha series_ ", he should ask him one day what his secret was.

Sighting, he continued to write about the regulations that are going to take place in an upcoming charity event which goal was to help fund orphanages in the village.

He kept working for hours, until a stack of paperwork was plopped into his desk, looking up he saw his assistant and counselor, Shikamaru.

"I see that you're working hard today" he remarked.

"I always am" The Hokage said going back to completing his paperwork.

"yeah right" the lazy Nara scuffed looking up to the sunset that was displayed from the windows around the hokage's office.

"So... you came here just give me more paperwork ?" The blonde asked.

Looking at him, Shikamaru sighted. He was planing to see with his own eyes if what Shizune had told him this morning was true.

"Shizune told me about how you were acting this morning,... Are you okay ?" The Nara head asked.

Dropping his pen, Naruto lifted his head to make eye contact with his friend.

"She did huh ?"

"Yes" he assured.

Averting his gaze went towards the ground, Naruto sighted, getting the courage he needed to ask his friend for help.

"Shikamaru you are my counselor and you're always there to give advice to me as your hokage" the blonde lifted his head meting the Nara's gaze with seriousness "but this time I need it as Naruto... your friend"

 _"this is gonna be troublesome"_ he tough. " and with what specifically you need advice with ?"

"w-well umm y-you see it's... I... uhh" the blonde struggled to let the words out of his mouth.

For the hundredth time Shikamaru sighted.

"Just spill it out already"

"I'm seeing someone" Naruto quickly blurted.

Lifting his head from the ground, Naruto stared at the man in front of him, he seemed to have a serious yet thoughtful expression, the one he always has except there was something he couldn't identify. Suddenly a smile appeared on the corner of the Nara's lips.

"that explains the marks on your neck" Shikamaru said as he pointed towards his neck.

"wh-what m-marks are y-you talking about" he stuttered, quickly putting his hands on his neck as tried to hide all the love marks his lover had left on him on their previous encounter.

Giving a long sight, the Nara was running out of patience.

"who is it ? "

"well I-I"

"Naruto when you grow a pair of balls you know where to find me" and with that Shikamaru turned around and headed towards the door.

"Tsunade" Naruto said, his voice above a whisper, so soft that the raven head almost didn't hear it, but he did.

Stopping his paste abruptly, a last tough passed trough his mind before having to listen to his hokage's love life. _"troublesome"_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this short chapter.**

 **Till next the next one, have a good one.**


End file.
